


Mirrors for Aprile

by QueenCorb_Starrgazer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I know I'm late but I don't care, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCorb_Starrgazer/pseuds/QueenCorb_Starrgazer
Summary: Adrinette April 2019;Let's see where these daily prompts take us!!All are in the same storyline. Thank you for checking it out! A better summary will be available when more writing will be available haha. I promise, I just gotta get this out of my drafts before it's deleted and this will be more of an incentive to actually write it more.





	1. Day 1: Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spring Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463310) by [PerditaAlottachocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate). 

> Welcome to Adrinette April by Queen Starrgazer!! I know it's most definitely not April when I'm publishing this but that's the good thing with reading and writing. You are transferred into the time of the writing, therefore this is still Adrinette April! :D

_ Just. Friends. Just friends, just friends, just friends, just friends._ That’s all that ran through their minds. The phrase that was so annoying to the four. One thought it was overused, one wasn’t sure why the phrase was starting to sound strained. Meanwhile, one thought it was hilarious at different times while the last one thought it was becoming exhausting. Each having to deal with the fact in separate ways. Two suffering together verbally, whereas two suffering silently.  
Adrien was sitting in class, thinking about how suddenly, things seemed different for him. When he arrived at school, it was usual. He was able to meet with his friends, say the usual hello. What wasn’t normal, was how he felt a weird flutter in his chest when he greeted the owner of the bluebell eyes.  
Marinette had run up behind him, early for once. The four friends stood there as they waited to catch her breath; cause they were in slight shock that she wasn’t late as she normally was. Once she had stood up, her cheeks were flushed with a light crimson color from running. At least it wasn’t a far run.  
“Girl, what are you doing here so early?” Alya asked as she went over to her, giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek for a welcome. Nino stepped up after Alya to give her a one-armed hug before hanging back next to Alya, taking her hand.  
Was that jealousy in the pit of Adrien’s stomach? And if so, why? It was most definitely not feelings towards his best friend or his best friend’s girlfriend who is also his friend. He turned towards Marinette to welcome her, reaching out to give her a one-armed hug just the way Nino did. She froze up slightly before she loosened a little to wrap her arm around him in a one-sided hug back.  
Uh-oh. He realized terribly. My heart is doing weird flutters. I hope I’m not getting sick. He quickly stepped away from Marinette, he didn’t want to get her sick if he was coming down with something. Who would make all the yummy treats!? Her parents, a voice sounded in his head that sounded pretty oddly close to Plagg. Is his subconscious really taking on the voice of Plagg? If so, that’s scary. Very scary. As long as Adrien didn’t start craving camembert, he figured everything should be fine.  
“I’ve been working on a project since 5 am.” Marinette explained, her eyes lighting up at the mention of a new project she was doing.  
“What are you working on now?” Adrien asked with a tilt of his head, a smile on his lips as his emerald eyes landed on her bluebell eyes. To be frank, Adrien was shocked indeed when she started elaborately explaining how she’s designing Jagged’s next poster -calling him by Jagged only- and trying to incorporate the scent from the album cover into the poster.  
He would be lying to himself if he didn’t have a hundred fluttering purified butterflies in his stomach. Sitting back in his chair, he tried to hold onto every single memory of this morning he could. So he could dissect it later and figure out why he was getting all of these feelings. Surely he didn’t like Marinette, his heart belonged to his lady after all. Marinette was just a friend.

_Right?_


	2. Day Two: Seat Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets a litttttle too excited and Plagg has to bring him to another level of excitedness, until Mme. Bustier brings him right back to the mountain tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to PerditaAlottachocolate I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy this next chapter!! (It's longer than the previous one!)

Adrien could clearly remember the movie premier like it was yesterday. It was mostly disastrous. But one thing that kept sticking out to him, was the macaroon incident. Marinette had made him a special macaroon! Just for him! He never had anything like that before for him. It would be a lie if that didn’t make him feel special. Grant it, Marinette is a wonderful girl and is super caring, she’s probably made her friends macaroons for their birthdays and other special events. He’d be lying, again, if he wasn’t wanting to try that macaroon. Thinking about it, he decided he should ask her about it. See maybe if she’d be willing to teach or show him how she makes them. That’d be super fun! 

Smiling widely (like an idiot as Plagg would say), Adrien unlocked his phone, going to his contacts and finally found Marinette’s. He quickly typed up a message and sent it to her, then excitement got the better of him and he followed it with five smiley faces. He was excited and just couldn’t hide it. Adrien sighed happily, getting up from where he was sitting at his computer desk to start getting ready for the day ahead. He hoped that she would respond before school, so they could discuss it a little before classes started for the day. That would give him time to arrange it with Nathalie and Father to see if he could do something. Surely Father would appreciate him learning cultural aspects of baking, right? From the best bakery of all Paris. Culture is an important thing to be a well rounded-respected man in any industry, so why shouldn’t he start learning different cultural aspects now? He was distracted by his inner monologue by the buzzing of his phone. Quickly, he checked it to see a reply from Marinette.

‘Of course!! What about during lunch today?’ Excitement bubbled within him until Plagg spoke.

“Sorry kid, I don’t think today will work.” Plagg floated over, seemingly looking disappointed? “You have a photoshoot during lunch today,” Plagg explained, looking solemn before flying over to get some cheese. “Why don’t you see if Pigtails would want to go with you to the photoshoot?” Why was Plagg suggesting such nice things?

“You know, I did invite her to a photoshoot after Troublemaker.” Adrien nodded, quickly replying to the text explaining the dilemma but making up for it -hopefully- by inviting her to the photo shoot. Adrien sat his phone down on the bed so that he could change into his clothes, ears alert for any sounds of notification from the bluenette. As he was putting his shoes on, the sound of a notification arrived at his ears. Quickly, he got up from the chair he was sitting in to grab his phone. Except instead of going to the phone, he ended up falling into the floor due to stepping on one of the untied shoelaces. 

“Kid.” Plagg’s laughter floated down as did his tiny black body. “You’re starting to act like Pigtails now.” He jeered the blonde currently laying on the floor.

“Can you just pass me my phone, Plagg?” Adrien groaned, rolling over to his back so that he could sit up to complete tying his shoes.

“Sure. Oh look, she said that she would looooove to, any chance of being with you makes everything purrrrfect.” Plagg snickered as he floated down, passing the phone off to his chosen. 

“Plagg! Why are you reading my-” He cut off as he looked down at the phone, not even turned on to view the notification. He glared at his kwami as he cackled. “I knew it was too good to be true with a cat pun.” He frowned as he unlocked his phone and pulled up the messages to see what her response was. 

‘That’d be super cool! I could bring along some stuff from the bakery so we can have lunch?’ Why was she even questioning that? Her family's pastries were amazing!

‘Of course!’ Adrien started to type out before looked over at Plagg, thinking of an idea. ‘I’m not completely sure where it’s at, so you can just ride along with me to it.’ Happiness radiates off of Adrien as he grabbed his bag, allowing Plagg to fly into it before heading out to grab something for breakfast. Today it looked like it was going to be an apple and a bottle of orange juice. Exiting the dining room, Nathalie briefed him on his schedule today but he wasn’t completely paying attention. He nodded and headed to the car. The ride to school went by quickly, but that was fine by Adrien. The sooner he was at school, the sooner he could talk to Marinette about the plans for the day. Maybe he should have paid more attention to what Nathalie was saying.

Exiting the car and climbing the steps, he greeted Nino happily, completing the elaborate handshake that he was trying to teach Adrien. 

“I would say you’ve been practicing, but it's difficult to practice with someone. And it would break the code of the handshake!” Nino joked with him.

“I tend to pick up things well that’s coronated,” Adrien explained with a slight shrug. He had been going over the steps in his head about how to properly execute the handshake when he wasn’t thinking about the photoshoot with Marinette that lunch. 

“Cool! We’ve almost got it perfect by now!” A laugh escaped Adrien at his friends' jubilance. 

“Well, I’m glad that it makes you happy.” The boys shared another laugh as they entered the school and headed to the locker room. 

“We’ll help socialize you properly if it’s the last thing we do!” Nino spoke excitedly, patting his best friends back. Adrien sent him a smile as they went to their respective lockers. Looking around the room, Adrien tried to pinpoint the pigtails of one of his good friends. So far, he didn’t see her or her best friend. Quickly finishing up putting his things in the locker, he headed to the classroom, wondering if she was already there. And maybe this would give Nino and Alya a chance to do whatever couples do before class. He had looked over to see Ivan and Mylene share a sweet kiss before they entered the classroom and parted ways to their respective seats. Did they mind not sitting next to each other in class? He briefly wondered to himself as he took his respective seat in the front row and proceeded to get out the materials he required for that class period. 

Not ten minutes after he had sat down, Nino and Alya strolled in holding the hands of each other before separating with a sweet kiss on each other's cheeks to sit in their rows. Well, Marinette was always late so it shouldn’t surprise him that she wasn’t here just yet. Although he hoped she would be here soon so they could discuss the details for the day a little more.

“So, what're your plans for lunch?” Nino asked Adrien, getting his stuff out of his bag for the class ahead.

“Well, I have a photoshoot during lunch but I invited Marinette along because I had promised her before to take her to a shoot. You know, cause she loves fashion and wants to be a fashion designer.” Adrien explained with a smile, turning to look at both of his friends now. Alya had a smirk on her lips and a gleam in her eye that made Adrien rather unnerved. “I believe she’s bringing along lunch for us, so I’m excited about that!” He ended his plans with a smile that would put all the previous modeling photos he’s ever done to shame. 

“Ah, nice. Well, maybe you can get to know her a little better.” Nino smiled but glanced at Alya who had nodded gently at him.

“Yeah, I’m wondering what sort of inspiration she’ll get from this!” Adrien spoke happily, sitting back and imagining what his talented friend would create after today. About that time, Marinette strolled into the class, looking radiant as ever carrying a picnic basket that he could only guess was filled with delicious home-made lunch. “Morning Marinette!” He spoke happily at seeing his classmate, waving at her with excitement that they could finally discuss the plans for today a little bit more. 

“Morning Adrien!” She greeted him with a smile, wave, and rosy red cheeks.

“I’m excited about lunch. Shall we just meet at the front steps?” He asked, turning so that she could sit down but show that she still had his attention.

“Uh Y-yeah! That would great be. That would be great!” Marinette jumbled out her words but that didn’t phase the smile that had rested on Adrien's lips.

“Sounds like we’ve got a plan!” He spoke excitedly before turning around as he heard the teacher's footsteps arrive.

“Good morning class! Before we get started about telling our neighbor something nice, I would like to switch seats for today's activity. That way, you can tell someone new something nice about them!” Mme. Bustier said happily, clapping once she sat her stuff on her desk. “Alright, so I’ll go row by row.” She turned around to pick up her paper, looking at the class. “Front row, Marinette and Adrien.” She looks over her paper, seeing Nino get up and Adrien smiling. “Looks like you don’t have to move Adrien. Next row, Ivan and Sabrina.” She waited as those students settled, Alya and Nino stood off to the side awaiting their fate. Adrien was thrilled, he always enjoyed the option to talk to Marinette. And having her be his seat buddy for class today? And a project? This day just seemed to be going splendid.

“Well, I’m glad we’re going to be partners, Marinette.” He smiled at her once she had settled down in Nino’s seat.

“Yeah, you too. I I mean me too Adrien.” Marinette responded, smiling through her flush.

“Row behind them, Nathaniel and Chloe.” Mme. Bustier continued with the new seating. It looked like Nathaniel just had to switch seats at his table.

“Well, at least during lunch we could talk about whatever this is if we need to,” Adrien explained, watching as his classmates shifted and moved around him.

“Yes, that true is.” Marinette paused and he heard a large inhale and exhale. “Yes, that is true. We can also maybe discuss it later as well. When I would show you the macaroon maybe?” Marinette suggested, smiling softly.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Adrien said with a smile. “Spending time with you is always a treat. You’re such a good friend, Marinette. I’m lucky!”  _ Wait. Did he really just say friend? Again?  _ Adrien thought to himself, seeing how her eyes changed ever so slightly before she brightened up with a smile that could rival his for beauty.  _ Well, even if she isn’t just a friend, she’s now my partner in class. _

“Spending time with you Adrien is also amazing,” Marinette whispered, looking down at her desk. Why did his heart skip a beat? And why was he upset she didn’t tell him directly? 

“I believe, seat buddy, we may as well be new partners in crime.” He pulls out his Chat Noir side with a smirk. Her reaction, in his opinion, was priceless. First, it was the way her eyebrows raised quickly with a blush upon her cheeks before her face shifted into a smirk much like his ladies, eyes showing a mischievous glint.

“Partners in crime, you say? Well. Maybe you are my Ladybug.” She responded, blushing madly the entire time but not stuttering a single part.

“Then you’d be my Chat Noir?” He raised an eyebrow, thinking about when he and Ladybug had to do a miraculous swap. “Well, I think you would be a fabulous Lady Noir.” He nudged her shoulder slightly with his. And just like that, whatever courage or ability she had to be able to carry on this conversation, was gone.

“And you would be Hotty Bug- I mean. Manly Bug… Uh… Mister Bug! Yeah! I think you’d do well in a yoyo.” Marinette blushed and quickly looked away. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he heard Mme. Bustier called out the last row.

“And lastly, Mylene and Kim.” Everyone was finally settled and turned to greet their partner. “Now, let’s tell our new partner one thing that’s nice and we can start the lesson for the day.” Adrien and Marinette turned to face each other.

“Do you want to go first?” Adrien asked his friend.

“Uh… Do you mind going?” 

“Of course not!” Adrien said excitedly, then realized he had no clue what on earth to say to her. He looked at her, biting his lip before snapping his fingers like a light bulb going off. “Marinette, besides being our everyday Ladybug, you are the most creative person I have met.” Which, wasn’t necessarily a lie. Ladybug was creative as well, but more along the lines of in the moment. Marinette seems to be able to create anything and everything under the sun.

“Thank you, Adrien.” Her smile was a little sad in his opinion but her eyes were bright and cheery. Did he say something wrong?

“Adrien, you are the kindest person I’ve ever met.” She said with eyes that held so much emotion, it briefly made his heart stop. He didn’t know eyes could possess so much passion and emotion. He felt wet on his cheek before he realized what was happening. “Oh no, Adrien! I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Her lower lip shivered as she looked at him. He just laughed and waved her off.

“Don’t worry Marinette. I think that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I’m happy that it came from you.” His words rang with a level of honesty that caused her lips to smile and eyes to tear a little as well. 

“Alright class, let’s begin with the lesson.” Mme. Bustier speaks happily, clapping her hands and eyes surveying the class.


	3. Day 3: Embarasment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't want to embrace herself and Adrien is just as kind as always.

_ Don’t embarrass yourself, Marinette. You’re just going to be at a photoshoot with Adrien and tons of other professionals that you want to work with one day. Don’t embarrass yourself by oogling over Adrien all day. _ Marinette’s thoughts repeated through her head as she waited for the lunch bell to toll. The picnic basket sitting by her backpack on the floor for the lunch date _ -not a date!- _ with Adrien. Alya had continuously been giving her nudges and looks throughout the class all day, much to Marinette’s expense. Nino was doing the same to Adrien, which just confused the poor sunshine boy.

“So, for homework tonight, I would like everyone to start thinking about three ideas for your idea about Hero’s Day.” She spoke to the class, smiling as she looks around them. “Hopefully this will help to get the ball rolling for you guys!” The class began to gather their things to get read for the lunch break. Adrien finished packing his belongings before her, big surprise there. She looked up as she finished zipping her backpack closed and smiled up at him, standing up with her stuff and the picnic basket.

“Here, I can take this from ya. Are you ready?” Adrien asks her with that kind smile that melts her heart. Their hands brushed as he took the basket from her, offering his arm out to her like the perfect gentleman he was.

“Ready, thanks. And Yes. I mean. Thank you, and yes I’m ready.” Marinette blushed as he took his arm, smiling softly as they headed out of the room and towards the front of the store. “So, where is the photoshoot? Or do you typically find out when you get there?”

“Nathalie typically tells me in the morning before I leave for school but I was preoccupied this morning to pay attention.” Blush rose on his face with a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh no! It’s fine. No worries. Just makes this adventure even more. I mean, even more of an adventure.” Marinette nodded so furiously she felt the bounce of her hair on her shoulders.

“Great! I’m glad you think that way about it. I was worried you wouldn't want to continue.”

“It’s a dream to come along with you, Adrien.” She said dreamily before she caught what she had said. “Cause I get to uh experience you modeling. Cause. You know. Fashion?” She ended weakly, her voice hiking up three notches. A soft chuckle escaped him causing her to sigh in relief.

“I’m just glad to have the company. It gets pretty boring for me on set a lot of the time.” He explains as they exit the front doors, starting to go down the steps. His grip on her tightened as they descended the stairs, knowing how clumsy she was, he didn’t want her to fall. Or that’s what she thought, trying to convince her heart that was all that it meant, nothing more than that.

“I’m glad to help.” She says as she concentrated on not tripping over her feet, relaxing once she hit solid ground. The driver was standing outside, nodded to them with a grunt and opened the car for them to enter. They told him thanks as they got in their proper seats, buckling up with the picnic basket between them. “Regardless, Adrien, I’m excited to see how all of this works.”

“Me too! Who knows, Marinette, maybe one day I’ll be modeling some of your stuff besides the hat! That would be great.” Adrien smiled over at her, warmth spread up her cheeks.

“I could use a male model for some of the more recent works I’ve been creating.” Marinette explained thoughtfully as she glanced over at him.

“I would be honored.” Adrien smiled, doing his best gentlemanly bow while being strapped into the car. This caused a giggle to escape Marinette, causing Adrien’s smile to widen even more. If they looked upfront towards his bodyguard, they would’ve seen him smiling almost as wide as the kids.

“It would be fun, too. I know Alya would enjoy attempting to do the webpage for my designs.” Marinette continued to think out loud. “And we could have Julika model again.” She nodded, thinking about it. “Maybe do custom outfits, for everyone and compare them with others. Get Nino and Ivan to join and they could do a thing with Mylene and Alya. Like a couple’s shoot!” Marinette looked over at Adrien, smiling excitedly at her idea.

“Julika and Rose, you could demonstrate how they can look similar but not be identical outfits. And then an interchangeable one to show the entire line will work with different aspects with Nathaniel, Alix, Kim, Max, Odine, and Marc.” Adrien thought, looking at her to see if she agreed.

“Yeah! I think it would be super cool for all of us to hang out. I can just imagine the fun things we’d get into.” A giggle escaped her. “I guess you could go with Kagami.”

“Or I could go with you, it was really fun last time.” Adrien’s smile didn’t cover the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. “Kagami could go with Luka, if you were thinking of including him?”

“He would also do a neat sibling shoot with Julika.” Marinette considered it. The full extent of his words finally sunk in, causing her to blink. “Uh- Yeah! I love you! I-I mean I’d love to! Mold you. Model with you!” Marinette blushed, flailing her arms before covering her face with them.

“Great, then it’s settled. We can all show off a collection of yours. If you wanted!” Adrien quickly looked over at her to make sure that it was alright.

“Yeah,” She looked over at him. “Now, I just have to find the material and actually sketch a collection.” A gentle giggle escaped her lips.

“Oh. Yeah, and I can help! I can see if there is any that my father doesn’t want to use anymore for some of his clothes. That way we can reuse the fabric and not contribute to the pollution.” Adrien nodded determinedly, going and typing a note on his phone. As he quickly jotted down a note, Marinette looked outside, surprised to see where they were. It was the remnants of Noter Dame, but it looked like where the photoshoot was going to take place. Now how were they going to manage a picnic with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys but I do hope yall enjoy!!! I also know it's short but I felt like this was a good place to end this chapter. I believe (if I'm remembering correctly,) that I've started on the next chapter of this as a sort of 'continuation' of the chapter. For it to be considered the next day of prompt, it'll be the next chapter. Anyways, hope yall enjoyed.  
Yes in posting this in 2020 even though it's for Adrinette April 2019.


End file.
